1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate generally to techniques for determining an interface for communications within a computer platform. More particularly, certain embodiments determine a communication interface during a power state transition.
2. Background Art
In a conventional computer platform, one or more comparatively high-speed, high-power interfaces may be powered-down while the platform is in a low power state—e.g. to decrease power consumption in the platform. While such a platform is subsequently transitioning, for example, from a low power state to a comparatively high power (e.g. fully functional) state, one or more agents within the platform may exchange messages with one another—e.g. to communicate information necessary to complete a power state transition.
Under current techniques, such an agent will identify some currently-available interface for such a message exchange, and communicate the information via the identified interface. More particularly, current techniques are only concerned with the agent choosing from interfaces which are available when the agent is determining an interface to use for such message exchanges.
As networking, power management and other technologies continue to push for more time-sensitive performance parameters, computer architectures are under increasing pressure to provide incremental improvements in their operating speed.